Twisted
by monalisasmadhatters
Summary: It all started at cheercamp: a look back into the first time Santana and Quinn really got to know each other. One-shot. Femslash smut.


Santana/Quinn. Femslash, and very heavy on the smut. Takes place before season one.

A look back into the first time the brunette and blonde really got to know each other.

It's a bit of a read I know but it's worth it, so I hope you like! Read and review please!

* * *

><p><em>"But you got through, and I can't undo, this thing I feel for you…"<em>

* * *

><p>The glare of the sunlight shined brightly into her eyes as she tried to put her hand up over her face for a shield, the sun beating down relentlessly onto Santana's skin as it bore deeply into her. It was hot, fucking blistering to be exact, and the day had quickly been turning to shit, the brunette squinting as she tried to wipe the beads of sweat from her brow.<p>

"Everyone ready?" she heard called out from somewhere up ahead as she tried to make out which tiny figure was commanding her, Santana giving up in exhaustion as she found her mark and straightened out her body, "And a five, six, a five, six, seven, eight!" Her arms went straight up as her legs followed the movement, Santana forcing on a smile as she moved her limbs around quickly to match her instructor. Up, over, to the right and to the left Santana moved her arms and legs as she wiggled and shook her hips, going through the routine in her mind as she delivered a perfect performance.

It was July in Lima, Ohio and the districts high schools had gathered all of their cheerleading teams together for the epitome of training, Lima's annual cheerleading summer camp in full swing as cheerleaders across the county attended the week long event. It was the who's who of cheering and a chance for the girls to flaunt the positions they had earned for their upcoming sophomore year of high school, Santana's co-captain position at McKinley High one she was more than proud of.

"One and two, three and four, five, six, seven and eight and-"

"No, no, no! Stop, stop, stop!" a shrill screech rang out through the air as it pierced Santana's ears painfully, her hands dropping from above her head and straight to her ears as the routine she was performing came to a halt. Her knuckles were digging inside her lobes as she winced while trying to block out the piercing scream that seemed to be getting louder and louder, the brunette cracking one eye open to see what had happened.

"What is this? What was that? What in the world would you call that?" she could hear echoing loudly as the voice approached closer and closer, "You call that a proper cheer stance? You think that's going to keep you on a cheerleading squad?" Santana continued to push her fingers in her ears as she stared down at her sneakers, the sweltering rays of the sun not burning nearly as harshly as the squawking sound of her coaches voice was.

"What are you even doing out here if you can't do a simple stunt? You think this is hard? Try performing your own hysterectomy, that's hard!" The sight of Coach Sylvester walking down Santana's row sent a sharp shiver of fear down her spine as the small brunette tried desperately to straighten her posture, removing her hands from the sides of her head instantly as she smacked them against her legs frantically. She knew Coach's reputation and didn't want to be the one who ended up on her shit list, rumors having flown around camp that summer that the woman in red had killed off the previous cheerleading coach at McKinley High and had gotten away with it.

"The sight of you all makes me sick to my stomach, and I can't stand it, I literally can't stand it," Santana heard the tall woman shout as she walked closer and closer, swallowing hard on her chewing gum and staring straight forward as she waited for her to walk by, "All of you out here, sweating and panting like you've been doing anything, like you've been working hard…I have to choke back the vomit." The girls remained silent as the coach gave them all one final look of disgust, turning her head and signaling them to be dismissed for the day as she headed back to her room.

Santana sighed as she ran the back of her hand across her forehead, wiping the layer of sweat that had collected from her brow away as her other hand fanned herself. She was sticky and hot as her clothes clung to her wet legs, panting for air and bending down to stretch her back as she groaned in exhaustion.

"Santana, guess what, guess what?" The brunette looked up to see her roommate and best friend Brittany in front of her, the tall blonde somehow full of energy and smiling as she wiggled in place, "Hey San, guess what?

"Jesus Brittany, are you on speed?" Santana asked between breaths as she squinted her eyes through the sunlight, the blonde's face dropping rapidly as she frowned in confusion.

"No, I-I don't think so…wait, is that why the pancakes tasted funny? Were they poisoned?" Santana rolled her eyes and began walking back to their room as she listened to Brittany's conspiracy theory, the brunette stopping her midway through her explanation of the government's plan to fatten them all as she egged her on to the point.

"Oh, right, anyways, like I was saying," Brittany nodded as she got back on track, "Mary's having a sleepover in her room and she wants us to come."

"Mary? As in Mary Gallagher? Bloody Mary?" Santana snorted as she tightened her ponytail, "No thanks, I'll pass."

"But San come on, it'll be fun!" Brittany whined as they entered the lodge, the cool breeze that met them causing Santana's skin to cover in goose bumps, "It'll be like in middle school, at her birthday parties!"

"Brittany, Mary and I didn't get along in middle school, much less at her birthday parties," Santana reminded her as they walked down their designated wing, "Remember 7th grade? When I had to leave early because she locked herself in her room and wouldn't stop crying?"

"Well yeah, but you shoved her face in the cake," Brittany said lowly as she leaned in, "She had food coloring in her eyes that burned and the icing stained her dress."

"Yeah, well, bitch needed to learn to pass out those slices faster," Santana shrugged as she opened the door to their room, "Bet she hasn't hogged the biggest piece since." Brittany pouted at the door as Santana began rummaging through her gym bag, pulling out her jeans and t shirt as she prepared to hit the shower.

"Fine, Mary said you wouldn't come anyways," Brittany mumbled as she leaned against the doorframe, Santana's head snapping up quickly as she turned around, "I don't know why I even bothered."

"Wait, what? What did that bimbo slut say?"

"That she knew you wouldn't come," Brittany repeated as she headed for her bunk, "That you wouldn't sneak out past curfew because you were too scared of getting caught. She was right I guess." Brittany didn't realize the affect of the words she had said or that they were now coursing through Santana's veins angrily as they sent her into a livid rage, throwing her things down on the bed and trying not to shout as she pointed towards the blonde.

"I'll be there."

"Really?" Brittany asked giddily as she clapped her hands, Santana nodding as she crossed her arms, "You promise?"

"Oh I'll be there, trust me," Santana clarified with an evil smile, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

><p>"Truth or dare?"<p>

The girls sat huddled in a circle in Mary's room as they all giggled and talked about boys, Brittany thoroughly enjoying her time as Santana sat in the corner and rolled her eyes. Their evening so far had contained 'Never Have I Ever' with orange juice and then on to one obnoxious game of spin the bottle, the girls giggling and embarrassed as they puckered up for each other. Santana hadn't seen the big deal, it was _just girls_, but for some reason they had all thought they were so outrageous and edgy, their new scandalous agenda including the equally dull truth or dare.

"Uh, oh I don't know, oh it's so hard!" a small brunette girl cooed from the corner, Santana glaring at the tiny freshman as she finally sighed and nodded, "Truth, yeah truth."

"Is it true that you and Danny totally made out behind the bleachers at school?" Mary asked as everyone waited, the tiny girl blushing in response as they squealed.

"Ok, ok, my turn!" the small girl proclaimed as she clasped her hands together, looking around the circle and finding her victim as she smiled, "Quinn, truth or dare." Santana snorted in her cup as she fought back a laugh, the group of girls flashing her dirty looks as they stared at her in confusion.

"Sorry, wrong pipe," Santana played off as she patted her chest, everyone but Quinn turning back as the icy blonde flashed her an evil eye.

It was safe to say that Santana and Quinn Fabray didn't get along, the two having been competitors and at each others throats for what seemed like years now. They had started out as friends when they were younger, the same gymnastics team, same ballet coach and even taking music lessons together. But as time went on and as fate would have it Quinn began to take the spotlight, Santana seeming to be pushed back into the sidelines and always winding up the sidekick. From then on they had went head to head at everything, tumbling team when they were in elementary and even battling it out for school leads in plays at their junior high. The two girls had always been neck and neck at everything they seemed to do, things only getting worse once they arrived at high school and Quinn had snagged captain of the cheerios and Finn Hudson. The blonde had known about the secret crush her former friend had harbored for him for years, the day news spread throughout the halls of McKinley High the day Santana's stomach sank to a new low, and she promised Quinn in the bathroom she would never speak to her again. In return though Santana retaliated by beginning to date, well, make out with, Finn's best friend Noah Puckerman, the guy Quinn had secretly been in awe of ever since he beat up Dave Karofsky for her in 4th grade. She knew it had been catty and shallow but it had been the best tasting revenge, the sight of Quinn's face every time Santana ran her tongue down Puck's throat getting her off faster than the mohawked boy ever had.

"Mmm, truth," Quinn answered as her soft voice interrupted Santana's thoughts, her brown eyes looking up and ears tuning in to see just what little miss sunshine could possibly have to confess.

"Is it true that you and Finn haven't had sex?"

"True," Quinn nodded as she avoided their eyes, the girls gasping again as they nudged her shoulder.

"What? Oh my God why not?"

"Yeah, he's like, perfect!"

"Well this is painful," Santana murmured darkly in her corner as she sipped from her cup, her remark having been heard by the other girls as they all turned to face her.

"Excuse me?" Mary asked as she slung her bleach blonde hair over her shoulder, "What was that San?"

"Oh nothing, don't mind me," the brunette grumbled as she raised her hand, swigging from her cup again as she leaned back against the wall, "Just having oh so much fun over here." The group all eyed the dark haired girl as she stayed planted safely in her spot, Mary arching her brow and speaking up as she smiled.

"You know, Santana hasn't had a go yet, I think we may have hurt her feelings."

"Oh let me tell you, I'm wounded to the core," Santana snapped sarcastically as she pressed her hand over her heart, feigning pain and sadness as she shifted her eyes away.

"Well then, let's get you in on the game shall we?" Mary asked perkily as she folded her hands in her lap, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare, obviously," Santana answered quickly and flatly as she glared her eyes into the blonde cheerleader, totally un-amused by the childish game and hoping it would end so she could finally sleep.

"Hm, lets see," the other girl grinned as she tapped her chin, knowing the brunette wasn't challenged and racking her mind for something shocking, "I dare you to…I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven."

"Oh wow, what a surprise," Santana muttered as she rolled her eyes, pushing herself up off the floor and standing as she sighed, "Alright, so who's the lucky contender?"

"Wait, you didn't let me finish," Mary corrected as she held her hand up, "You have to play seven minutes in heaven-"

"Mmhm."

"With Quinn."

"What?" they both called out as they furrowed their brows, the group of cheerleaders all gasping a bit as the two girls stared through one another.

"No way, I'm not like that," Quinn objected as she crossed her arms, "I don't kiss girls."

"Says the girl who's dating Finnessa," Santana shot back as the group snickered, Quinn furrowing her brow and glowering as she grumbled, "And anyways I don't like girls either, especially the bitchy ones."

"You're one to talk," Quinn snapped as she scoffed, Santana pursing her lips and getting ready to lunge as Mary stood.

"Look, you wanted a challenge and I gave it to you," the blonde shrugged as she pointed to Santana, now motioning between her and Quinn as she continued to speak, "So either you two get it on, or you're out."

"And by get it on she means "making out" princess," Santana clarified as she waved her finger at Quinn, "Just in case your bible didn't mention that."

"No it didn't, but there was something about the whore of Babylon, I'm guessing that's you?" Quinn countered as Santana's fist moved for her face, Mary stepping between them again as she held her hands out.

"Look, either do the dare and win or leave and lose," Mary taunted as she tried to shut the two arguing girls up, Quinn breathing heavily through her nostrils as Santana clenched her fists in anger at the peppy blonde's smug grin, "Your choice." Santana stared through Mary has her intense brown eyes pierced the other girl, both of their eyes locking as they waited for the next move. Santana knew what this was and she knew it was bigger than anyone else realized, the brunette hell bent on not losing to her enemy as she turned her head towards Quinn. She didn't say a word or change her expression as she walked over to her conquest, Quinn's eyes widening as Santana cornered her.

"You in?" Santana asked as she stared at Quinn, her eyebrow arched and arms crossed as she tapped her foot, "Well?" Quinn could only glare at Santana as her jaw tightened, her lips pursing and releasing as she finally moved to shake her head.

"I can't believe I agreed to this, this is ridiculous," she said in exasperation as she turned away and grabbed her backpack, heading for Mary's door to leave as the girls called her to stop.

"Quinn wait-"

"Oh come back!"

"Yeah Quinn, don't go," Mary smiled as she looked at Santana, "You wouldn't want San to lose now would you?" Santana fought her urge to raise her middle finger at Mary and looked pleadingly at Quinn, her eyes trying to signal to the blonde to just go along as the other girl sighed.

"If this is what she thinks it takes to be the bigger person than she already has," Quinn answered as she threw her backpack over her shoulder, Santana groaning in frustration as the other girl closed the door behind her.

"Well, I guess that's that," Mary sighed as she threw her hands up, "Looks like-"

"Oh no, hold the fuck up," Santana snapped as she raised her hand, "I don't give up that easy." She bent down and grabbed her bag as she hastily opened the door and darted down the dark hall, the moonlight from the shadows illuminating her way as she tip toed down the corridor. She didn't see Quinn or anything else moving in the shadows and she wondered where the hell Quinn had gotten to so fast, Santana scanning the darkness and trying to make out shapes as she made her way blindly.

"Fabray, where are you?" she whispered angrily as she swatted her hand through the blackness, growing more and more frustrated with every stumble of her foot as she tried not to wake anyone else up, "Quinn, the hell?" She continued making her way down the hall until she found herself at the entrance of the lodge, peering through the glass panel of the door and finally seeing Quinn's blonde ponytail on the other side.

"The fuck is she doing?" Santana murmured to herself as she watched the girl walking towards the lake, Santana groaning in exhaustion as she carefully pushed the door open and followed behind. She ran ahead a few feet before calling out for Quinn to stop, the blonde turning around in surprise at the call of Santana.

"Fabray, what are you doing?"

"Santana leave me alone," Quinn snapped as she hiked her backpack up her shoulder, turning back around and heading for the dock, "I don't talk to you on a regular basis so why would I bother now?"

"You know for once, this isn't about you baby doll," Santana fired back as she scoffed, "Jesus could you be any more selfish."

"Says you, you're only out hear to prove yourself to Mary, which is ridiculous," Quinn yelled as she finally stepped up onto the wooden beams of the dock, "I mean why don't you just call up Puck or something, he'll come sleep with you in front of everyone to make you seem cool."

"Ok correction, I don't have to prove myself to anyone, especially Bloody Mary," Santana corrected as she snapped her fingers, Quinn finally turning to face her as she stopped at the edge of the dock and set her backpack down, "And second, I don't actually have sex with him princess, I just let him tell everyone that."

"Wait, what? Why?" Quinn asked in confusion as she tried to make sense of what Santana had said, sitting down on the wood and crossing her legs, "I mean, why would you let him lie about you like that?"

"Because, he got to brag about being a stud and I got to enjoy my popularity going up. It was a win-win for everyone," Santana answered as she sat down in exhaustion, both girls sitting across from one another as they talked.

"But-isn't that degrading?" Quinn asked softly as she furrowed her brow, "I mean-doesn't that make you feel…cheap? Like you were just something for him to use?" Santana grew quiet as she leaned her head back, pursing her lips and shifting her jaw.

"I wouldn't expect you of all people to understand," Santana snapped defensively as she pretended not to be wounded, "You wouldn't know what its like."

"What does that mean?" Quinn asked taken aback as she squinted her eyes.

"It means that daddy's little good girl doesn't know what its like to struggle, to have to work for anything," Santana answered angrily as she crossed her arms, "You were born with a spoon in your mouth and a halo above your head, and anyone who looks at you bows down to worship you. It doesn't hurt that you look and dress like a walking Barbie doll either."

"Santana that's not all that I am, that's not all that I'm about and you know that," Quinn corrected as she spoke up, "Just because I have a big house and nice clothes doesn't mean I'm perfect, because I'm anything but."

"Really, you're gonna try to compare yourself to me?" Santana asked as she scoffed, "You live in Cedar Point, honey, and I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent, please tell me what we have in common?"

"I hurt," Quinn answered honestly as she looked down at her fingernails, "I hurt all the time."

"What, when you break a nail?" Santana chuckled as she leaned against the wooden railing, "I bet that's devastating for you huh?"

"You really don't know anything about me do you?" Quinn mumbled softly as she flicked a stray piece of grass from her ankle, the fragile crack in her voice as she spoke so openly almost scaring Santana. The vulnerability that was peaking out helplessly beneath the hardened exterior of the icy blonde was almost uncomfortable for Santana to watch, the mood and atmosphere almost suffocating as the brunette swallowed her guilt. She hated what she had made of Quinn and wanted nothing more now than to put her back together, Santana forcing out a cough as she tried to clear the air.

"Look I'm sorry ok? I obviously have no place to judge you and you have no place to judge me. I didn't mean to like, offend you or anything, so can we just forget this ever happened?" Quinn nodded her response as she avoided Santana's eyes, staring off into the lake as she breathed softly. Santana wasn't sure where she was supposed to take the conversation now or if she should even speak anymore as she waited for Quinn to do or say something, the only sounds now the slap of the water against the bank as the wind whistled through the trees.

"We should probably head back now," Santana finally decided to speak up after the silence had burned her ears long enough, Quinn finally shifting her eyes from the water to the brunette as she looked up, "I mean I'm pretty sure our "seven minutes" are way up."

"You go ahead, I'll be back in a bit."

"Um, I don't think that's a good idea," Santana disagreed as she narrowed her eyes, "I mean as much as I would love to see you dethroned as captain, I don't wanna be blamed for leaving you all alone out here and having you wind up getting like, raped and slaughtered or something."

"I'll be fine," Quinn chuckled as she shook her head, "I just want a few minutes by myself is all." Santana arched her brow as she stared through Quinn, the blonde looking up and sighing as she waved her hand.

"Really Santana, I'll be fine, I'll be back in a little while." Santana exhaled deeply as she crossed her arms and shrugged, offering Quinn a wave as she turned to leave.

"See ya Quinn."

"Bye San," Quinn whispered softly as she turned back to the water, Santana watching her a moment longer before leaving her alone with her thoughts.

* * *

><p>It was dark and hot as Santana's eyes shot open, the pitch black that surrounded her filled with only the chirp of crickets and rustling of covers as she moved to sit up. Her skin was sticky with sweat and hair matted in a messy ponytail as she tried to figure out the time, Santana pulling the hair band out and running her fingers through the knots as she reached for her cell. She flicked it open to see 4:30 flash, the light from the device making her eyes squint as she groaned. She didn't know why it was exactly she had woken up but Santana knew she needed to get back to sleep or her ass would be coach's, the brunette chunking her phone back on the side table as she laid down<p>

But no sooner had she closed her eyes did the creaking of floorboards and scuffling on the hardwood cause the young girl to quickly roll over in panic, Santana squinting her eyes through the darkness as she stared into the shadows. She couldn't make anything out or tell what the hell was what as she leaned up, the squeak of her door bolting her upright.

"Hello?" she called out softly as her voice cracked, Santana tapping the top of her bunk bed as she tried to see if Brittany was still there, "Hello? Brittany? Where-"

"It's me," a low voice answered her finally as Santana's eyes began to adjust to her surroundings, a figure now appearing in front of her as she leaned forward, "Santana its me."

"Quinn?" Santana answered louder than she meant as she covered her lips, her eyes straining as they watched the blonde cheerleader step into the moonlight from her window and finally into view. She was clad in a thin, lacy white tank top and small matching shorts, her hair falling clumsily around her face as it hung in thick waves. It looked as if she had spent no time whatsoever trying to look that perfect and Santana became suddenly aware of the tangled mess that was her own self, pulling her sheets up to her chest and trying to hide her baggy t-shirt.

"Quinn what are you doing here?" Santana asked as she continued looking Quinn over in bewilderment, "Are you ok?" The other girl didn't say anything as she put her finger over her lips before looking up into the top bunk to make sure Brittany was still fast asleep, tip toeing as carefully as she could to Santana's bed before sitting down beside the brunette.

"I-I couldn't sleep," she whispered as she brushed a few locks of hair behind her ear, looking down at her knees and avoiding Santana's dark eyes as she searched for what to say, "I guess I just…I thought…" Santana watched Quinn get trapped inside her mind as she twiddled her thumbs anxiously, the blonde seeming to be embarrassed for showing up at Santana's door.

"I'm sorry, I should go," Quinn said lowly as she hopped up from Santana's bed rapidly, the brunette watching in utter perplexity as she headed for the door, "I didn't mean to bother you-"

"Quinn wait, Quinn, wait," Santana called out as she reached out for the other girl, waving her hand towards her as she sighed, "Its ok, its fine." Quinn's fingers lightly tapped the doorknob as she debated what to do, thanking God the room was covered in shadows so Santana couldn't see the flush that had crept upon her cheeks. To be honest Quinn didn't actually know why she had chosen Santana of all people and she honestly didn't care to think about it right now, her body having followed her instinct as it guided her to the room down the hall. And though she didn't really understand it she had just known it had felt right, her hand letting go of the doorknob as her feet led her back Santana's bed.

The brunette scooted towards the wall as she lifted up her blankets, Quinn swiftly slipping underneath them and laying beside Santana as she pulled the sheets around her waist. Everything was warm and soothing as she closed her eyes and let her body relax against Santana's, her eyelids closing comfortably as her lips parted and released a sigh. Santana watched entranced as Quinn blinked a few times before rolling over to face her, their eyes connecting and sharing a moment before Quinn spoke.

"Goodnight Santana."

"Night Quinn," she whispered back as she nestled into her pillow, the two girls drifting off to sleep peacefully next to one another.

* * *

><p>The sound of a blaring horn and screeching shriek awoke Santana the next morning as she lunged upward in her bed, Coach Sylvester standing in her doorway with megaphone in hand as she shouted for the girls to wake up.<p>

"Up and at 'em troops, time you spend wasting is time wasted on my watch, and seeing as I don't wear a watch, we don't have anytime to spare."

"I don't understand, watches keep time?" Brittany asked sleepily as she crawled down from her bunk and joined Santana on the floor, "I always thought they protected your wrists from sunburn." Santana rolled her eyes as she stretched her arms up, yawning and sighing as she waited for Coach Sylvester to leave the room so she could change.

"Now, I expect you both to be dressed, in your proper attire and on the field in five-"

"But I didn't have breakfast yet," Brittany objected softly as she stared through puffy eyes, "And my mom told me if I don't eat breakfast every morning the troll who lives in my stomach will get angry." Their coach stared in disgust as she looked back and forth between the two, shaking her head and leaving quickly as she barged into the next room down the hall.

Santana ignored the rumble grumbling in her own stomach as she turned around and pulled out the drawer in her dresser for her gym shorts and shirt, throwing a pair on the bed and turning to change when she stopped abruptly. The glint of something shining from her dresser halted her in her spot and she moved around the bed in order to figure out what it was, her fingers reaching down and picking up a small, gold cross necklace. In an instant the memories from the previous night flashed in her mind as she replayed the late night visit she had received from Quinn, Santana feeling her stomach shift as she tried to remember exactly what all had happened.

"Hey Britt," she called out as she stepped back towards the bathroom, the blonde leaning from behind the door as she struggled to get her arms through her shirt, "Did you see Q-um, did you see anyone else in our room last night?"

"You mean the mouse that lives in the wall?" Brittany asked curiously as she pushed her arm through the neck of her shirt, Santana groaning as she shook her head.

"No, I mean like-were any other cheerleaders in here or anything? Like, did you see or hear anyone leaving our room this morning?"

"No, not that I know of," Brittany answered as she continued to re-adjust, "Why, were we supposed to have another roommate?"

"No, no, I-I was just checking," Santana muttered as she looked back down at the necklace in her hands, wondering if she had gone crazy or if the previous night had actually happened.

The two girls finished getting ready and made their way down to their practice field, their following hours spent chanting cheers and learning routines. Santana had finally seen Quinn later on that day across the field working with her own stunt group, the blonde going on about her day and nodding casually to Santana as if nothing had ever occurred. Without knowing better Santana would've chalked everything up to a dream but she knew somewhere inside her what had happened was real, the necklace that lay beneath her t-shirt proof that Quinn had been there, with her, all night. She wondered what it was that had made the girl scurry away so quickly and what it was that had brought her in the first place, Santana deciding to ask the blonde later as she tried to focus on her practice.

It was later in the evening when the girls finally finished with their day, Coach Sylvester having worked them till late into the night after they failed to perform up to her standards. They were hot and exhausted and wanting nothing more than to sleep, most of them skipping dinner and heading straight for their rooms as they collapsed on their beds. Santana had been one of those girls and she had flung herself down onto her sheets as she struggled to kick off her sneakers, groaning and wincing at the blisters on her toes as she slid her socks off onto the floor. She needed a shower and food but she lacked the energy to get either, rolling over onto her stomach and sighing into her pillow as she closed her eyes to sleep.

The creaking of her door signaled that Brittany must be back as the brunette lazily threw her hand up in the air and waved to her roommate, muttering a weak 'goodnight' to her friend as she snuggled down deeper into her sheets. Her eyes were closed, body fully unwound and ready for a good nights rest when the touch of a hand on her back sent Santana over, the brunette rolling to her right to see Quinn sitting beside her.

"Fabray, what-"

Quinn didn't say a word as she pressed her finger over her lips and turned to the door, the approaching of footsteps signaling the blonde to quickly dart to the wall and shut off the lights. She hastily ran back to Santana's bed and lay down beside her, pulling the covers up over her body and laying as silently and still as possible while Brittany entered their room.

"Hey San," she said as she entered the pitch black room, stopping in the door frame and pausing as she surveyed the darkness, "Are you going to bed already?"

"Yeah, yeah I guess I am," Santana answered awkwardly as she looked down at the bundle of covers that lay beside her, Brittany now feeling the wall as she tried to make her way into the room.

"Ok, well I'm gonna take a shower, I smell like my little brother when he puts frogs in his pockets and doesn't tell mom they're in there before she washes them." Santana grimaced and waited as Brittany clumsily stumbled through the shadows, finally finding and entering the bathroom before closing the door.

She waited for the sound of the water before throwing the covers of her bed back and staring down at Quinn, the blonde smiling bashfully up at her as she smiled. Santana wanted to ask what the hell Quinn was thinking and why the hell she had decided that Santana's bed was hers for the sharing but there was something in Quinn's eyes that stopped her, something sad, something broken. She didn't know what it was or what the hell was happening between them but she knew that in the weirdest way she kind of liked it, Santana remaining silent as she lay down beside Quinn. The two shared another lingering look for a few more moments before Quinn's head dropped down to rest on Santana's shoulder, her body settling against the brunette's as she closed her eyes.

"Goodnight Santana," she whispered softly into the darkness as she rubbed her cheek against the warm Latina's skin, "Sleep tight ok?"

"Yeah, you too Quinn, g'night."

* * *

><p>The nights that followed repeated the exact same pattern like clockwork, Quinn waiting patiently until everyone in their wing was fast asleep before creeping down the hall and into Santana's bed. Sometimes she'd be really sleepy and sometimes she'd come bouncing in with a bright smile on her face, sometimes cuddling close to Santana and sometimes throwing her arm over the brunette. While each evening may have varied in attitude or closeness Santana never doubted that her night time visitor would come, always making sure she left the right side of her bed open for Quinn when she was ready. But just like the night before Quinn would always be gone before Santana awoke to the morning, the only remainder Santana had was the scent of her perfume on her pillow case. Sure she realized how it looked and seemed, and that if anyone knew what they were doing they'd probably be shunned by the other girls at camp but Santana could have honestly not cared, knowing that Quinn needed something from her that she was determined to give.<p>

It was Thursday night before the two finally spoke to each other as they lay beneath the covers, Santana's legs tangled in the cool sheets resting next to Quinn's as the blonde rolled over to face her.

"Do you love Puck?" she asked randomly as Santana turned her head to see her, the brunette's brow furrowing as she snorted.

"What? No," she answered flatly as she snickered, "Puck isn't really the kind of guy you can 'love,' ya know?" Quinn didn't say anything as she looked back down at her feet, Santana wondering where the question came from as she moved her arm and rested on her elbow.

"Do you love Finn?"

"I think so, maybe," Quinn replied as she thought it over, "I want to. I could."

"But you don't," Santana mumbled as she examined her nails, "Because if you did, you'd know."

"I could love him, I'm just confused," Quinn defended as she too sat up, Santana shaking her head as she explained.

"Quinn love isn't confusing, you don't have to think about it or like, try to figure it out. If you love someone you know, and if you have to wonder then you don't. I mean when you're in love there's no doubting it you know? Never anything you question. You just-you just know."

"Wow," Quinn mumbled as she settled back down, "So-so who is it then?" Quinn asked delicately as she lay her head back on her pillow and looked up at Santana, the brunette furrowing her brow as she stared down at Quinn.

"Huh? Who's what?"

"The person you love, who is it?" Quinn repeated, Santana swallowing hard as she forced out a snort.

"No one, I-I don't love anyone," she fumbled as she scoffed, "What the hell would give you that idea?"

"You just really seem to understand it is all. I mean an answer like that only comes from someone who's felt it, who knows it." Santana remained silent as she tried to think of something to say in her defense but she found nothing, hoping Quinn would drop the subject as she snuggled back into the sheets. Another few minutes passed between them in silence as the two lay there quietly in the dark, Santana aching to say something to break the tension when the sudden sound of giggling rattled her thoughts.

"What?" Santana asked as she looked to where Quinn lay, the blonde laughing to herself as she shook her head, "What's so funny?

"Just thinking that, well, you know we-we never did complete our dare." A shiver rippled through the air as the words fell from Quinn's lips and pierced Santana's ears, the shock of the blonde's whispers sending a volt of electricity through the brunette's body. Her stomach had begun to somersault and flutter as her chest filled with heat and tingled, Santana trying her best to swallow and breath as her skin flushed all over.

"So what, you think we should, like, make up for it or something?" Santana forced out awkwardly as she tried to make her tone sound jokingly, half of her hoping Quinn would say yes and half of her terrified if she actually did.

Quinn didn't answer right away as she laid beside Santana, the brunette now feeling hot and embarrassed as her stomach sank into her back, "I meant-" The words, whatever they might have been never found their way to the tips of Santana's lips though as her sentence and train of thought all crashed around her, Quinn slowly and gently rolling over in one easy movement to hover above her. The blonde's arms were resting on either side of Santana as her body hung suspended above, her blonde waves falling delicately on either side of her face as she looked down into her friend's surprised brown eyes.

"Quinn…" Santana whispered as she blinked hard, the moonlight from her window illuminating the girls pale face to reveal the curious sparkle that twinkled in the blonde's wide eyes. A moment passed achingly slow between them as the air became thinner and thinner, Santana's heart thudding wildly against her ribs as its beat altered madly and painfully inside her chest. Her lips were dry and tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth as she tried to remember what it was she needed to do with it, her limbs and body feeling oddly all out of place as they rested beneath Quinn. She tried to think of something else to say, something clever or witty or snarky that would soften the tension between them somehow, the closer and closer Quinn's lips got to hers the more and more she realized that there was absolutely nothing that could be said to save them now.

Quinn's lips only brushed against hers at first as they quickly came in contact, the feel of them moist and soft as they gently swept along Santana's. Her breath was hot and shaky as it escaped from her mouth and into the brunette's, Santana's own hitching weirdly in her throat as she tried to steady out the trembling. She wanted to reach out and close the space that lingered between her and Quinn, pulling the other girl down and into her all in one motion that would cause their bodies to feel like no ones had ever before, fearing though that any sudden movement would scare the small girl away and causing Santana to wait in eager anticipation to finally taste Quinn.

"This-this isn't about that dare, is it?" Quinn asked softly as she finally spoke, her voice cracking and eyes looking fearful as she bit her lip. Santana wanted to awe at the girl on top of her but could only smile as she pushed herself up on her elbows, resting her weight on her left one as her right arm moved to let her hand push back a few loose strands of Quinn's hair.

"Oh this was never about the dare," she answered as she smiled mischievously, Quinn returning the smirk as she finally leaned in.

The feel of Quinn's lips finally becoming one with Santana's blocked out any and everything that surrounded the two girls in the night, the walls and room and noises of the outside blending together in one foggy haze as they drifted away from the world. It was fireworks and sparks all wrapped up into some sort of chemical reaction, everything inside of Santana igniting as her lips crashed into Quinn's.

Her mouth found its way to Quinn's bottom lip as it latched on and sucked the pouty, pink flesh that waited for her there, the taste of the other girls cherry chap stick rubbing off on Santana's tongue. She sucked and tugged on the bottom of Quinn's mouth as her tongue ran over the lip that lay between her own, yearning and scrambling to have as much of the blonde as she could while she pulled and nibbled on her bottom lip. Her hand had become lost and tangled in Quinn's hair as it firmly gripped the now knotted strands, Santana pushing Quinn's mouth into hers and devouring every inch that she came in contact with. The force of Santana tugging on her had pulled Quinn's body down into the brunette's as their stomachs and chests collided into each others, their heartbeats pounding out an off beat rhythm together as their breasts rose and fell in sequence.

Another minute passed before Quinn had to force her mouth away from Santana's, the blonde panting and gasping for air as she exhaled for the first time in minutes. Santana's lips were still biting at the absence that met them as she opened her eyes to see Quinn staring back in surprise, her lips swollen and glistening in the vague moonlight still covered in the other girl's saliva. They looked into each other as they registered the moment, the two of them finally steadying out their breathing as they tried to think. Santana knew she should say something or concentrate on the what was happening as she sat upright, her eyes however refusing to let her think clearly as they wandered to the smalls mounds of flesh straining against Quinn's tank top. The peaks of Quinn's nipples were more than visible through her top as they rose and fell beneath the lace that confined them, Quinn's eyes catching Santana's gaze and taking it as her sign to lunge for the girl once more.

Again and again Santana's lips sucked and thrashed around the opening of Quinn's mouth as they consumed every inch of the blonde's mouth, her tongue begging hungrily for entrance as it slid along the puckered skin until Quinn finally parted her lips. Gently letting it slide across Quinn's lips Santana's tongue found its way into the blonde's mouth happily, darting in quickly and then back out as she let it lightly flick against Quinn's own pink tongue. She tried to keep up with the other girl's rash movements as she carefully maneuvered her own tongue but Santana was set on consuming anything that was Quinn, her lips and tongue currently exploring every little part of Quinn's mouth as they danced and tangled themselves up in each other.

While their mouths stay locked their bodies had become a different mess, Quinn sitting on top of Santana with her legs wrapped around the brunette's waist as she wiggled and moved against her. Santana hands were also up to no good as they frantically searched for their way onto any part of Quinn's skin, pushing up the blonde's tank top up and pulling at the fabric of her small shorts as they desperately tried to find the heat of Quinn's body. The blonde was busy keeping her own limbs preoccupied as her arms had wrapped around Santana's neck comfortably, her hands resting at the back of the brunette's neck as her nails dug into the flesh that lay at the base of Santana's scalp.

Kneading and gripping every inch of her that she came in contact with Santana continued letting her fingers and hands explore Quinn's body and skin, her left hand now resting on Quinn's back as she tried to push the blonde further into her. Her right hand had been bracing itself on the sheets as her nails had dug wildly into the blankets, Santana preparing to roll Quinn over and underneath her and managing to finally do so in one swift motion. Now that the lead had changed and focus swapped Santana's body rested on top of Quinn's, both girls puffing for air as they realigned their bodies.

Santana took a moment to survey Quinn as she looked the smaller girl up and down, blonde hair disheveled on her pillow, pajamas ruffled and stuck in the crooks and corners of her body, skin pink from Santana's hands clawing at it while her mouth gleamed red and puckered in the moonlight. She looked ravaged and exhausted, overwhelmed and consumed, the hunger Santana had to taste her skin again overcoming her being as she charged back down for her place in between the curve of Quinn's neck. Her teeth found the blonde's collar bone as her lips sucked and teeth nibbled at the delicate, pale skin that covered the fragile bone, an animal like growl escaping from her mouth as she sunk her mouth into the spot passionately.

The feeling and need Santana had for Quinn was unlike anything she had ever, ever possessed for anyone or anything before, the sensation of Quinn's body pressed against hers causing something wild to snap inside her. It was like a beast hungry for flesh, an animal starved of life, the appetite she had to taste every part of Quinn overwhelming everything she was as she roamed and scoured the blonde's body to satisfy her.

As the brunette had her way with Quinn's frame the blonde was trapped in her own pining thoughts as her legs had begun prying themselves apart to rest on either side of the girl that lay between them, Santana sinking down to rest on top of Quinn as she moved her mouth down the blonde's chest. An airy gasp echoed from between Quinn's lips as she felt Santana's mouth find the valley between her breasts, the tender and untouched flesh now turning a light shade of red as it came to be covered in kisses from the brunette. Running her tongue up and down the skin Santana let her hands move to the tops of Quinn's breasts, her palms finding the supple peaks and rubbing the hardened nipples through the lace of her top as she bit back a growl.

Santana had just gotten her hands grasped on the material that separated her from having Quinn's chest when the blonde suddenly pushed the tan hands away, wrenching herself upward and shaking her head as she gasped.

"I-I can't I-I mean I…" Santana tried to catch up but her mind was still focusing on where her hands had previously been, forcing her eyes towards Quinn and piecing together her stutter, "I've never-I've never had-no one's ever…" She continued to trip on her words as Santana realized what she meant, softening her voice and letting her thumb graze along Quinn's cheek.

"Its ok," she whispered comfortingly as she leaned in, disappointment and frustration sinking inside her stomach as she swallowed her aggravation and tried to ease Quinn, "It-it's ok, really." Quinn looked back into Santana's eyes as she tried to think of how to explain her fear, never having letting anyone, not even Finn, touch or even kiss her like she was letting Santana. It was terrifying and intense, the feelings and confusion she was having scaring her as she tried to figure out what they meant. Yet despite how nervous and intimidated she was by the yearning she had for the brunette who still lay between her legs she couldn't shake the urge she felt to know about all those feelings Santana had described before, to know what that kind of intensity and passion for another person felt like, Quinn relaxing against her pillow as she made her mind up and moved her hands to the bottom of her tank top.

Gaping in awe and fascination Santana watched as the blonde pulled her top up over and off of her body, her breasts bouncing from underneath the material as they were finally released from the lacy fabric. Covered in chills and waiting erectly to be touched Santana savored them before tearing her eyes painfully away from the supple mounds to see Quinn nod from her place on the pillow, the brown eyes flashing ravenously as Santana hastily but carefully moved down so she could finally have her way with the perky blonde.

Cupping them both Santana let her thumb and forefinger begin massaging Quinn's breasts, the fragile skin molding and moving slowly in circles between her fingers as she stroked the soft mounds. Her nipples were firm and pink as they reacted to the movements of Santana's fingers, the brunette leaning down and blowing a cool stream of air onto each each as they became rigid and firm. Letting her lips part only a tad Santana lowered her mouth and let it hover above Quinn's now hardened buds, the hot breath that she panted shocking Quinn's body temperature and making her sigh sharply as she jerked her chest upward towards Santana's mouth. The brunette continued alternating the temperature of her breaths as she teased and toyed with Quinn's nipples, finally putting the blonde out of her misery after another few minutes of cooing in frustration as she let her mouth consume the breast.

Sucking and pulling Santana let her mouth knead and squeeze the skin of Quinn's breast, her tongue roaming the pert nipples that teased the roof of her mouth and letting her tongue flick and tap the sensitive nerves. Quinn's body had now become stiff yet lively as she pushed her torso up towards Santana, the weight of her body resting once more on her elbows as she forced her chest into Santana's mouth. Her airy pants had now become huffs of breaths as her heartbeat and breathing began to increase, a burning pulse now erupting from between her legs as Quinn tried to contain herself.

A rustling from somewhere above quickly threw Santana back into reality as she unclenched her teeth from Quinn and looked up at the bunk that lay over them, Santana remembering suddenly that another girl lay in the same room as them. She moved her hand from Quinn's breast and over the blonde's mouth just before the blonde could ask unhappily why she had stopped, Santana's other hand resting a finger above her lips as she nodded her head up. Quinn caught on to the warning and she weakly nodded her understanding, taking the hand tan hand that covered her mouth and slowly moving it down her body.

Over her chest, through the dip in her ribcage and down the tender, taught skin that covered her abdomen Santana's hand was tugged south of Quinn's frame until it rested at the edge of her shorts, Santana's fingertips feeling the warm material of cloth that lay tightly drawn across Quinn's hips. She looked down to where her hand lay and back up to Quinn's eyes, the blonde biting her lips and already moving her hips as she waited for Santana to touch her.

Moving her fingers carefully and slowly Santana let her nails drag over the cotton of Quinn's shorts, the small buttons and ribbons that kept them closed colliding with the pads of her fingers as she moved her hands down lower and lower until the warm, damp heat of material between Quinn's thighs met her skin. A gasp echoed out as Quinn felt Santana reach what she could no longer hide, the brunette cocking her brow and looking up as she licked her lips. Quinn felt her cheeks grow almost as warm as the puddle between her legs but there was no time to be embarrassed, for Santana had already begun stroking her through the material of her bottoms and causing her eyes to roll into the backs of their lids.

Again and again the pressure of Santana's fingertips sent waves of pleasure up Quinn's thighs as the brunette rubbed and caressed the blonde's clit through her shorts, the cotton of her bottoms now soaked with eagerness as Quinn tried to move in rhythm with Santana's motion. Her breathing was all over the place and her mouth was releasing whimpers of anticipation, Quinn trying and failing to silence herself as she clenched the now sticky sheets in her hand praying for Santana to finally touch her.

"San-Santana please," she croaked between short breaths as the brunette's nails tugged on the elastic band of her shorts, "Please, _please_, I want you to-I-I want you…_mmm_ _San_…" The plea was more than enough to convince Santana that enough was enough as she moved to rest on her knees and let her hands pull down Quinn's shorts, the blonde moving her body and legs frantically in order to help get the soaked garment off of her body as fast as possible.

Her saturated panties were the only thing left on Quinn's body as Santana turned back from dropping the bottoms on the floor to survey her conquest, the thin fabric of the underwear so moist that it clung to the shape and curves of Quinn's lips. Licking her own elatedly and steadying her nerves Santana moved her right hand over the outline of Quinn's cunt, her fingertip starting at the top of Quinn's slit and moving down it agonizingly as it traced the line of her pussy through her panties.

"Santan-_oh God_ San, _yes_," Quinn begged as she rolled her hips forward, Santana moving her finger back up and then down as she repeated the movement, "Yes, yes, _oouh yes_." Again and again Santana rubbed Quinn's slit up and down, quickening the pace and the pressure as she dug her finger a little farther and farther into the lips of the blonde. Quinn had started to buck her hips in rhythm of Santana's movements and the action was turning the brunette on, her own panties becoming drenched as she rubbed herself with her free hand and let her right continue to stroke Quinn. She wondered that if this was the reaction she was getting without even really touching Quinn than what the blonde would really sound like at the feel of final contact, Santana no longer able to take it and hooking her index finger through the bottom of Quinn's underwear. Forcefully jerking them down Santana yanked the last piece of clothing from Quinn's body as she dropped the panties on the floor with the shorts, her eyes never leaving the sight of Quinn's gleaming lips that finally met the hot night air as she groaned.

Taking the same index finger from before Santana repeated the previous actions, the throaty moan she received now twice as loud as the blonde's voice hit a high squeak.

"_Mmm_ yes, _yesss_," Quinn hissed as she arched her body up, her eyes closed and hands deadlocked on the blankets that were intertwined with her fingers, "Jesus Christ, _yes_." Santana smiled at the reaction as she let her fingertip delve deeper between Quinn, the sound of the girl's juices mixing with Santana's touch causing them both to grunt.

Santana decided to push her luck and now moved her middle finger down as well in between Quinn's glinting pink lips, the two fingers rubbing her down once more before spreading the wet folds of skin apart to reveal Quinn's swollen clit. Throbbing and tender, Santana slid her fingers around the bundle of nerves, lightly pinching the raw bud of tension before moving her thumb to flick it.

If Quinn hadn't lost her mind before it was more than gone now as she saw nothing but white light, a shout erupting from her lips as her body wrenched in the air. She was moaning and moving her body as she tried to rub her clit against Santana fingers for more, the brunette growing scared suddenly as she realized if they kept it up they'd wake the whole lodge.

Keeping her fingers on Quinn Santana slid up towards the blonde's mouth, the pleads the blonde was yelling out growing louder and louder with every hit of Santana's finger on her clit. She was aching and pulsing with every touch of the brunette and wanted, needed more, taken back by surprise by the sudden feel of Santana's lips on hers.

Moaning into the kiss Quinn unleashed the bed spread and let her fingers twist themselves in Santana's hair, pulling her down forcefully and swallowing her tongue as she continued to propel herself into the brunette's hands. Again and again she felt a crackle of lightning throughout her body as Santana continued to massage her clit, Quinn biting the other girl's lip and releasing muffled whimpers as she bucked her hips faster.

"More?" Santana gasped as she managed to free her mouth from Quinn's, the blonde only able to nod as she kept her body's space steady.

"More, _mmmore_," Quinn whined as her breath caught in her throat, Santana returning back to her mouth as her fingers moved. Keeping her thumb on Quinn's clit Santana moved her two fingers down toward the opening of Quinn, the area slick and ready for Santana as the brunette rubbed her finger around the area. She waited another moment and deepened her kiss with Quinn before gently pushing her first finger inside, the sudden jerk of Quinn's body and mouth away from hers as a gasp echoed out let the brunette know she had taken her by surprised. She looked over to see Quinn pushed up on her elbows as she stared nervously down, Santana nudging her with her nose and planting kisses on her cheek.

"Its ok, I swear," she promised sweetly as she nibbled on the bottom of Quinn's ear, "Just relax, just trust me." She continued to kiss and suck Quinn's lobe as she resumed rubbing Quinn's clit, the blonde spreading her legs a little wider and trying to relax as she gave Santana the ok to try again.

Tenderly and slowly Santana let her index finger move back toward the opening of Quinn, the tip of her nail flicking the pink skin as she pushed against it. She could feel Quinn starting to tense and she sped her thumb's speed up and bit down on the area behind the blonde's ear, trying her hardest to distract the smaller girl as she entered inside of her. Little by little Santana kept pushing her finger inside of Quinn, the feel of the girl's tight, warm walls around her finger turning her on in a whole new way. When she had gone in up to the middle of her finger she tenderly removed it from inside Quinn and then repeated the process, moving her finger in and out over and over as Quinn's body become comfortable by the feeling.

After Quinn had resumed moaning in between her kisses to Santana the brunette decided to finally send the blonde over the edge and give her what she had been begging for all along, taking the finger that was currently stroking Quinn's core and bending it a bit as she pushed inside of her higher. Massaging the walls and carefully tapping the area she rubbed and kneaded the spot until suddenly Quinn squirmed and screamed loudly that Santana knew they were done for, the blonde's body shaking and quivering violently as her hands reached down for Santana's.

"Quinn-"

"More, _oh my God_ Santana more, _more_," Quinn cried as she tried to push Santana as far into her as possible, writhing at the touch and needing more as she pleaded, "Fuck, oh yes…" Santana was stunned by the pretty girl's dirty mouth and was so caught off guard she gave up her attempts to silence her as she did as she was told, thrusting her fingers inside of Quinn and hitting her spot repeatedly as the motion rocked Quinn's being.

"Oh God yes, yes, _mmh Santana, yes_!" she was hollering as she rocked her hips back and forth, Santana now entering another finger into Quinn as she bit down on her nipple, "_Oouh yes, yes! Santana yes_!" Faster and faster Santana quickened her speed and pressure as she plunged her fingers inside of Quinn's pussy, her walls clasped around the fingers so tightly as Santana's thumb worked her tender clit. Her body was starting to jolt and her hips buck and roll wildly as she humped and grinded her pelvis into Santana's hand hard, the feel of every bite, rub, flick and thrust sending her over the edge of her climax wildly as she orgasmed violently.

A loud scream pierced through the darkness of the night as the creaking of Santana's bunk came to a sudden halt, the eruption of ecstasy that had ripped through Quinn's body causing everything to stop as she rode out the wave of her orgasm. She thrusted her hips a few more times on Santana's fingers before she collapsed back onto the sweat covered sheets, her body reeling and heart beat scattered as she tried to recover.

Her hair was matted and stuck to her forehead while the rest lay splattered on the pillow underneath her head, her swollen lips now dry and cracking as the air entered and left them rapidly while her lungs tried to find oxygen. Her body trembling, skin covered in goose bumps and beads of sweat as it lay bare and open to Santana, the darkness the only thing that covered her as she panted. Her legs were still spread, arms limps and back aching as she tried to think or speak, the final steadying of her heart helping her clear her throat as she turned her head over. At first she only offered a faint, small smile as she looked at Santana, finally licking her lips and scooting closer as she parted her lips to speak.

"Hi," was all she could say as she look into Santana's eyes, her own no longer clouded or hazy as she smiled. Santana grinned as well as she rolled over and planted her lips firmly on Quinn's, giving her a long, sweet kiss as she brushed the blonde's bangs away.

"Hey," she said lowly after she finally pulled away, Quinn's fingers reaching up and locking into the tan ones as they rested together. She wasn't sure what to say or if she should say anything as she lay next to the now quiet blonde, wondering if they were supposed to figure out what this meant for them or ignore everything. She had just about got the courage up to speak when she saw Quinn smiling from the corner of her eye, Santana turning to face her and staring in confusion as Quinn laughed.

"Truth or dare?" she asked lowly as she rested on her elbow, Santana's lips breaking out into a smile as she laughed.

"Truth," Santana answered happily as she silenced her chuckles, Quinn's brows raising in surprise as she thought.

"Is it true that you took Quinn Fabray's virginity?" The laugh that escaped Santana's lips was louder than any moan Quinn had made as the two laughed beneath the covers of her bed, Santana trying and failing to calm down as Quinn smiled and sighed, "Well?"

"I-I don't know, you'd have to ask her," Santana replied as she looked at Quinn, both of them growing quiet as they thought, "Uh, truth or dare?" Quinn pursed her lips and raised a brow as she smiled, feeling a little more confident now as she leaned in closer to Santana and answered.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss me again."

Quinn remained still as she looked Santana over, the dread of the blonde saying no to her trickling out with the question and almost scaring Quinn as she glimpsed what looked like fear etched on Santana's face. Without saying a word she scooted into Santana and let her fingers find their way behind the brunette's ear, her thumb pushing back the tangled tresses as she looked into the brown eyes that had seen so much of her that night.

"By the way," Quinn smiled as she looked down devilishly at Santana, "We totally won."

* * *

><p><em>"I'm twisted, just twisted, entranced by the dance that you do, I'm twisted, so twisted, I wanna twist and turn with you."<em>


End file.
